Dokunma
Dokunma, Kaya Ahmet thumb|right|300px|[[Ahmet Kaya-Dokunma ]] DOKUNMA YANARSIN :"Çocukluğum çıraklıkta geçti kir pas içinde :Gençliğim korsan yürüyüşlerde eylemlerde :Hapse erken düştüm, copla erken tanıştım :Küçük voltalardan bıktım usandım :Şimdi uçsuz bucaksız ovalarda :Adımlarımı saymadan :Geriye dönüp bakmadan, usanmadan, bıkmadan :Deli taylar gibi koşmak istiyorum :Ve görüyorsun ki aşkı beceremiyorum :Beni kendi halime bırak yavrucum :Ben yolumu nasıl olsa bulurum" :Upuzun cayırlarda yalınayak koşmak istiyorum :Saçlarım rüzgara konuk yüzüm dağlara dönük :Göğsümün çeperini ölümle sınayan esaret :Ve yüreğimi yararcasına zorlayan cesaret :Kıyasıya vurşsun, vuruşsun istiyorum :Koşmak... koşmak istiyorum sevgilim, koşmak istiyorum :Dönemezsem beni affet... :Kıyasıya vursun, vursun istiyorum :Koşmak istiyorum sevgilim, koşmak, koşmak... :Dönemezsem beni affet... :Firarilerin uzmanı olmuşum :Bütün istasyonlarda afişim durur :Beni bir çocuk bile vurur :Dokunma bana fişlenirsin :Dokunma bana ellerin tutuşur :Dokunma bana çıldırırsın :Dokunma bana sende yanarsın. :"Koşmak egzozların molozların yağmaların kıyısından :Onca insafsızlıkların, onca haksızlıkların :Manzarasızlıkların, parasızlıkların, Allahsızlıkların kıyısından :Kimseye ve hiçbir şeye değmeden :Ciğerlerimi yok edercesine koşmak istiyorum. :Yerken içerken, meşk ile kendinden geçerken birileri :Namlunun ucunu görünce sıvışırken birileri :Birileri ölüp, birileri nutuk atarken köşe yazılarında :Kavga etmeden, bir daha tutuklanmadan :Ve küfür etmeden :Kafamı kırarcasına koşmak istiyorum" :Avucunu son bir defa ağlamadan tutmak istiyorum :Gözlerim yüzüne küskün sazım sevgine suskun :Saatti ayrılığa kurmuşum olmaz teslimiyet :Ziyan aklımı senle bozmuşum :İçerim felaket :Kurşunlara geleyim, geleyim istiyorum :Ölmek, ölmek istiyorum, ölmek istiyorum sevgilim :Sağ kalırsam affet... :Kurşunlara geleyim, geleyim istiyorum :Ölmek istiyorum sevgilim, ölmek, ölmek... :Sağ kalırsam affet... :Firarilerin uzmanı olmuşum :Bütün telsizlerde adım okunur :Beni bir çocuk bile bulur :Dokunma bana çıldırırsın :Dokunma bana ellerin tutuşur :Dokunma bana fişlenirsin :Dokunma bana sende yanarsın... ::Söz: Yusuf Hayaloğlu ::Müzik: Ahmet Kaya Dokunma, Kayalar Mehmet thumb|right|300px|[[Mehmet Kayalar/Dokunma şiiri]] Dokunma :Ey mülhid-i gaddar Ulu sultana dokunma :Ol varis-i fermanber-i furkana dokunma :Envarına müştakı zemin, gökte melekler, :Bir hüznüne deryaları, toprakları titrer… :Erbab-ı kemal eyliyor ikdam bu zuhura, :Hep nemli nazarlarla, kavuşşam diye nura… :Bir kenz-i maarif olan irfana dokunma, :Ol varis-i peygamberi zişana dokunma… :Küfrün o habis sar’ası tutduysa eğer, sen :Çırpınma, zelilane gebermen daha ehven… :Ef’al-i kabihin ediyor alemi telvis, :İcra-i habasette geri kalmada iblis :Yüz milyonun ağzında bu ahd, aynı sadadır ; :Üstad-ı necibim, sana can başta fedadır… :İhsan-ı hüda, seyyidül ebrara dokunma, :Bir necm-i sera perde-i envara dokunma… :Nurunla bahar ufkumuza sanki hazansız, :Rencide eden kalbini kim?.. hangi vatansız! :Ey burc-u Suad ; bilseki dünya seni kimsin ! :Asara taşıp, bin senedir beklediğimsin… :Bir nefhayi ruh sanki gönüllerde bu gür ses, :Bir tac-ı münevver gibi başlarda mukaddes… :Emvac-ı ziya,ahsen-i ahyara dokunma, :Ayine-i pak, Ahmed-i Muhtara dokunma… Mehmet KAYALAR Ekşi sözlük orhan gencebay'ın klasik damar şarkılarından. sen benimdin benden baska hickimseyi sevmezdin bir guluse kandi gonlum hic kuralsiz sevmistim biraktin adice ortada sersefil perperisan ettin de gittin dokunma uzak dur benden kanayan yarama sensiz dunyama akan gozyasima dokunma dokunma bana .. agla sen de agla simdi anla sensiz gulmedim zindan oldu her yer bana hic gun yuzu gormedim biraktin adice ortada sersefil perperisan ettin de gittin dokunma uzak dur benden kanayan yarama sensiz dunyama akan gozyasima dokunma dokunma bana .. seklinde sozleri olan guzel bir ozcan deniz yorumu. orhan gencebay'ın en iyi parçalarından biri. müthiş bir yorum. dokunma dokunma kırılır kalbim dokunma kırma kırma seven kalbimi kırma... dokunma dokunma ben yaralı bir gönülüm vurupta kırıpta kanatıp cana dokunma.. anlaşmak bir bakış bazen de seviyorum demektir.. anlaşmak bir gülüş bazen de bir özür dilemektir.. zor değil, zor değil, seviyorum seni derken bana özür dilemek... konuşma konuşma düşünmeden konuşma kırma kırma incitip beni kırma... unutma unutma bu günün yarınları da var hep sevdi sevecek deyip kendini avutma... darılma darılma seven seveni affedermiş darılma darılma hemen nefrete sarılma... dünyada en zor şey kırılan bir kalbi onarmaktır.. insana yakışan insanca yaşayıp var olmaktır.. zor değil, zor değil, seviyorum seni derken bana özür dilemek... konuşma konuşma düşünmeden konuşma kırma kırma seven gönlümü kırma... uğur ışılak'ın "sil baştan" adlı albümünde yer alan çok güzel bir eseri. koklamaya sakındığın gül vurdu güvendiğim sığındığım el vurdu içim döktüm sazımdaki tel vurdu tükendim dokunma boşuna dokunma yaram çok dokunma merhemle ilaçla aram yok gül yerine can sunduğum yar vurdu yazın güneş vurdu kışın kar vurdu yıkıldıkça gurur vurdu ar vurdu tükendim dokunma boşuna dokunma yaram çok dokunma merhemle ilaçla aram yok orhan gencebay'ın müthiş yorumuyla kulakların pasını silen müthiş parça. aşırı dozda alınmaması konusunda uyarı yapılmalıdır bu şarkının girişinde. en iyi yorumunu sibel canın yaptığı orhan gencebay eseri. http://fizy.com/s/1airv7 elektro bağlama ile yunan çalgısı buzukinin aynı notalarda can bulduğu muhteşem bir orhan gencebay eseri. orhan gencebay bu şarkısında "seni seviyorum"un yerlerini değiştirince ne kadar tatlı olduğunu göstermiş. -seviyorum seni, derken bana... utan-dokunma albümünden. bu yüzden şarkının adını yıllarca "utan dokunma" zannetmiştim. klasik müzikvari bir eser... bir arkadaşım vasıtasıyla tekrar hatırlayıp dünden beri yaklaşık 27454389748 keredir dinliyorum. her ikisinin yorumunu da.... en iyi yorumunu elbette yine orhan gencebay'ın yaptığı eser. çok kral. http://fizy.com/#s/1lrf4w bu şarkıda başka bir şey var gerçekten. normalde sözlerini okusanız şarkı sözü gibi gelmez*, hatta buna yapılacak hiç bir beste işe yaramaz dersiniz. ama orhan gencebay öyle bir beste yapmıştır ki bu şarkıya, o sözlerden müthiş bir şarkı çıkartmıştır. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwmj-8phep4 bize de şapka çıkartmak düşüyor. kesinlikle orhan gencebay'ın sibel can'dan daha güzel ve daha dokunaklı okuduğu eserdir. tabi şarkı orhan gencebay'a ait olduğu için çok normal bir durum ve buna binayen babanın dokunma deyişi bile bir başka, benzersiz. yıllarca cehaletime bağlı olarak bilmediğim orhan gencebay'ı sevmeme vesile olmuş güzel eseridir. müyap tarafından 1990 yılının en iyi şarkısı seçilen eser, melodik yapısı itibariyle çok karmaşıktır. çello ile elektro bağlamanın müthiş bir armoni ile atıştığı kaç eser vardır ki müziğimizde. orhan gencebayın kontrbasın altında gezindiği muazzam buzuki nağmeleri de esere çok yakışmıştır. eserdeki gitarlar soyberk kardeşler, erdinç şenyaylar tarafından çalınmıştır. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuxwb_fe3e4 ftwff akıllara münir özkül'un o efsane sahnesini getiren fiil. gerçekten insan denen mefhumun ne kadar da yetenekli olabileceğinin göstergesidir bu şarkı. sözlerinin içerdiği anlam mı, orhan gencebay'ın yorumu mu, insanda uyandırdığı duygu mu, yoksa kullanılan enstrümanlar ve tüm bunların ahengi mi neresinden ele alınırsa alınsın tek kelimeyle muhteşem. gerçekten bu şarkıyı tanımlayacak başka bir ifade var mı bilmiyorum. bu şarkının bir diğer en güzel yanı da insan olmayı, gurur denen şeyin manasızlığını anlatmaya çalışmasıdır ; ''dünyada en zor şey kırılan bir kalbi onarmaktır. insana yakışan insanca yaşayıp var olmaktır '' ''zor değil, seviyorum seni derken bana özür dilemek. '' altyapısı, sözleri, buzukili, güçlü baslı, elektro sazlı, çok seslilikten izler taşıyan orjinal müziği ile on numara bir orhan gencebay eseri. daha da gencebay'ın kalitesini, arabeskçi olup olmadığını tartışan varsa gitsin duyularını ve vicdanını kontrol ettirsin. dünyada en zor şey kırılan bir kalbi onarmaktır. insana yakışan insanca yaşayıp var olmaktır. zor değil, zor değil, seviyorum seni derken bana özür dilemek. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwmj-8phep4 bu sarkinin sibel can yorumu için birisi youtube'a şunu yazmış ki, "kardeşimsin paki dost!" demek istedim bir an.. gurbet nedir biz biliriz gardaş.. biliriz biz sevdiginden ayri kalmayi, bir nefes bile ses edememeyi.. işte ondandir ki bu şarki seni aşagidaki gibi yapmis.. bildigimizden biz gönlündekileri.. " 1991 away from my homland pakistan,alone in germany,on riverside of mein seligenstadt,mostly night time,this painfull ,sad sad sad voice was the reason of my wet eyes,never understandable the words of this song,but? cry of my lonlyness was partner of this song,2011 we are five,i am no mre alone(wife & three children)but stil this song and this painfull crying voice is partner of my memories,ithink forever,iknow only one turk singer ,that is sibel can" http://www.youtube.com/...4lvkqg74cfg&feature=related türkçesi şu şekil: "1991 yilinda ülkem pakistandan uzakta, alamanyada bir, mein seligenstadt nehrinin kenarinda, geceleyin bu aci, üzgün üzgün üzgün ses göz yaslarimin müessili olmuştu.. hiç bir zaman anlayamadim sözlerini ama yalnizliğima eşlik eden bu şarkiya agladi.. 2011 yilinda 5 kişiyiz, artik bay yalniz degilim (karim ve üç cocugum) ama hala bu şarki ve aglak ses anilarima dost olur ve biliyorum ki hep olacka.. sadece tek bir türk sarkici biliyorum, o da sibel can.." sen aydınlatırsın geceyi filmi için onur ünlü’nün dedesinin evi olan mekânda çekim yapılıyor. ali atay, ahmet mümtaz taylan ve demet evgar’ın rol aldığı bu bölümde içeride set kurulurken, aralarda evin önündeki divana oturan üçlü, cep telefonlarından sırayla şarkılar açarak yüksek sesle eşlik ediyor. en büyük ilgiyi orhan gencebay ’ın dokunması görüyor. adam gibi sev lan demenin orhan babacası. tam vaktinde karşıma çıkmış gecemin şarkısı, yirim. gece saatlerine yakışan bir orhan gencebay şarkısı. seksendört'ün de yorumladığı şarkı. orhan babamızın şarkısı olan dokunmanın piiz coverı an itibariyle youtube'a düşmüştür. bir piiz sever olarak olmuş bu derim. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyjkltwelsw orhan gencebay ile bir ömür albümünde seksendört'ün söylediği şarkı. özellikle giriş solosu "olmuş". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yceftgevwjg orhan gencebay şarkılarını kendisinin sesinden dinlemek bambaşka ancak seksendört düzenlemesi de fena değil. Kaynak *http://www.siirfm.com/dokunma-mehmet-kayalar/ Kategori:Dokunma Kategori:Ahmet Kaya Kategori:Mehmet Kayalar